A Date with Danger
by Evil Wanda
Summary: What if Astronema get someone to take over for her as Zhane asked someone to take over for him if a monster attack and they can to have their date, what can happen? xcrover with Batman, Xena, Teen Titian, Sailor Moon and a new OC. sorry it talk soon long


On the Dark Fortress, Astronema was get really when she remember she need someone to watch the Dark Fortress and make should that Ecliptor don't sent any monster.

"Cat" Astronema called as she teleport to Gotham City.

In Gotham City, a woman had order a boy to kill a man tire up on a bed.

"You win, Catwoman, I become your partner" the man called to the woman, who smiled like a cat.

"What does she win, a brain, right?" Astronema's voice asked as she teleport next to Catwoman.

"Astronema" the man and Catwoman called.

"Do I want to know?" Astronema asked as Catwoman look at her men and Pussycat.

"Robin, untried Batman" Catwoman ordered as the boy know as Robin, Boy Wonder cut the ropes that Batman was tapped in when Astronema rubbing her eyes.

"Do with me as you wish" Batman called stand next to Catwoman, who dip one of her nails in a drug call cataphrenic but before he is scratched with Cataphrenic, Batman slips himself a Universal Batantidote then Catwoman scratched him that turn into her paw. "Now leave, me and my guest need be alone" as everyone left.

"Okay, I sooo did not have to see that" Astronema called as Catwoman grin like Siamese cat.

"What up?" Catwoman asked.

"I need someone take over for me on The Dark Fortress for couple hours" Astronema answered.

"Why?" as Astronema look away in embarrass. "I know that look, someone in love" as Astronema roll her eyes.

"Catwoman, can you take over or not for me?" Astronema asked as Catwoman laugh.

"Honey, it about love, I there and I will take over for you" Catwoman answered as they hugged. "If you keep date him, I want to meet him" as Astronema hit her.

On the Megaship, Zhane was get really.

"Okay, you called me and ask me to come to watch you dress up for something" a voice called as Zhane run a comb in his hair.

"I call you because I need someone to take over for me" Zhane answered the voice.

"And why should I?" the voice.

"Because you my brother and you owe that favor" Zhane answered as the man walk out of the shadow.

"I know, but why are you acting like you in love?" his brother asked.

"Because I am, bro, she is so beautiful that she can take your breath away" Zhane answered as his brother laugh. "Must I remind you what happen on KO-35 on you 18th b-day, Slade." as his brother name Slade sat down.

"Give me your morpher" Slade called as Zhane toss his morpher to his brother. "And Little Z" use the nickname for Zhane. "Try to act like a gentleman" as Zhane nodded and teleport way to the camp fire.

At the camp fire, Astronema had finished light the candles as Zhane walk up to her.

"No rose can compare to your beauty" Zhane called as Astronema saw him knee in font of her with long-stem roses for her.

"They beautiful" Astronema called take the roses and smell them as Zhane sat next to her.

"Everything like good" he called as Astronema smile.

"I do know how to cook" Astronema grinned as they sat to eat.

On the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor was about to sent a monster when Catwoman teleport in font of him.

"Catwoman, what can I do for you?" Ecliptor asked.

"Astronema sent me told you not to send any monsters" Catwoman answered.

"Why dose Astronema sent a woman dress up as a cat" a monster name Elgar asked as Catwoman and Ecliptor look at him.

"Catwoman is a friend of Astronema and when Astronema is on Earth, Catwoman will come and told me what Astronema want me to do" Ecliptor answered.

"Yeah, she want no monsters" Catwoman added as Ecliptor nodded "Okay, thank" give him a quick hugged then teleport away.

On Earth, Astronema and Zhane were do eating and talk.

"So how do you piss Ecliptor?" Zhane asked as Astronema get some more drinks for them.

"I had a friend to take over for me" Astronema answered.

"Sound like I did, have my brother takes over for me" Zhane added as Astronema smiled.

"I can trust my friend to keep her big mouth shut" Astronema called take a drink from her cup.

"Somehow, bro may be crazy, but he know when to keep his mouth shut" Zhane agreed as Astronema giggle then some of her drink come out of her mouth. "Here" cleaning her lips with his thumb that made Astronema blush. "Sorry" look away as Astronema keep blush.

"It okay" Astronema called as Zhane smiled and run a hand her hair then lead in for a kiss and she return it with passionate.

Later that night, Astronema teleport to Catwoman's hideout, she saw Catwoman was sleep with a book on her chest.

"Cat, wake up" Astronema called as Catwoman open one eye.

"I see a happy Astronema that I never see for while" Catwoman called get up.

"Cat, I think I in love" Astronema called as Catwoman get her chest.

"You may hit me later, but thank you, Dite" Catwoman thanked as she start to dance around as Astronema sat down on the sofa.

"You better stop before I call her" Astronema called as Catwoman sat down beside her and give her a hugged. "We will need to told the others" as Catwoman look at her.

"Why?" Catwoman asked.

"Because they have the right to know" Astronema answered "And you can't keep lie for me" added as Catwoman nodded.

"We do it in the morning" they both called as Catwoman get up.

"Stay the night?" she asked as Astronema nodded and get up. "You, my friend, better told me what happen" wrapping an arm around Astronema's shoulders and give her a smiled.

"Cat, when I told you what happen, that will be the day when Athena get herself a guy" Astronema called walk way from Catwoman.

"That not going to happen" Catwoman called run to her.

"I told you, Athena and Zoisite, in morning" Astronema called get into Catwoman's room.

"You know, my friend, you are not fun" Catwoman called as Astronema run a brush in her hair and saw some paper.

"I see you plan something" Astronema called as Catwoman smiled.

"You know me like a book" Catwoman laughed as Astronema and her share a laugh.

The next day, Astronema was have breakfast when two women run in as Catwoman walk in.

"I hear, I think I own Dite a thank you" one of the women hugged Astronema, who had toast in her mouth.

"Zoisite, let her go so she can eat and talk" other one called as Zoisite let go.

"Thank, Athena" Astronema called as Athena smiled and nod.

On the Megaship, Zhane was eating when Slade and two men walk in.

"Zhane, my baby bro is grow up" Slade called as Zhane look at him.

"Zhane, you better told us what happen" one of the men called as Zhane shock his head.

"Kunzite, my friend, Zhane will told us when he is ready" other man called.

"Bruce, we can force him down and make him talk" Slade called get Zhane in a neck lock.

"Bro, let go" Zhane called get out.

At Catwoman's hideout, Zoisite had Astronema in a neck lock as Catwoman try to get them way.

"Zoisite, let go" Astronema ordered "Or I won't tell" as Zoisite let go of her.

"Well?" Athena & Zoisite asked as Catwoman smiled.

"Well, it a start out with try to destroy the power rangers…last night was the most romance night of my life" Astronema called as Athena and Zoisite's mouth were open as Catwoman drank some milk.

"Astronema, do I hear a touch of romance in your voice?" Athena asked after couple mines.

"Not if I hear 'I told you so' in yours?" Astronema asked as Catwoman and Zoisite share a giggle when Ecliptor teleport in.

"My princess, I trust you had a good night with the girls?" Ecliptor questioned as Athena giggled.

"I had a _great _night" Astronema called as the girls start to laugh.

"Well, Astronema, time go back Dark Fortress" Ecliptor called.

"I be back _later_" Astronema called as they teleport.

On the Megaship, Zhane was watch out when a transmission come in from Dark Specter.

"Silver Ranger, I need to talk you, come here" Dark Specter ordered as Zhane nodded and teleport to KO-35.

On KO-35, Zhane teleport at the same time Dark Specter show up in the sky.

"Yes…_father_?" Zhane asked bow before him.

"Your brother call me and said something about lady friend" Dark Specter answered.

"Well…pa…you know her" Zhane called as Dark Specter form in man and stand in font of him.

"Really, who?" he asked as Zhane take a deep breather.

"Astronema" Zhane answered as Dark Specter hugged his son. "But you can't tell Ecliptor, I don't want him after me" as Dark Specter nodded.

"Are you go invitation her to the Hawks Ball?" Dark Specter asked as Zhane smiled.

"Yes, I will" Zhane answered "But the ball is in two week, how I am go to get away from the other?" as Slade teleport in font of them.

"Told them that your family is living and want sent time with you" Slade called as Zhane laugh and jumper on him then playful start to fight.

"Boys" Dark Specter called gapping them by collar of their shirts and knocks their heads together. "Zhane, ask her, I told Ecliptor that I need her for something alone and Slade, behave yourself and stop hurt your bother" as Zhane & Slade nodded.

Later that night, Catwoman was finishing Astronema's make-up as Athena was finishing Astronema's hair.

"Where is Zoisite?" Astronema asked.

"She will be here" Catwoman answered as Athena nodded.

"She knows better then to be LATE" Athena yelled as the ground start to shock.

"Athena" Catwoman & Astronema called as Athena smiled embarrassed when Zoisite teleport in.

"Sorry, my queen needs me" Zoisite called as Catwoman give her the 'you do that again and I will kill you' glances.

"Girls, can we please finish my hair?" Astronema asked as Athena laugh.

At the beach, Astronema and Zhane were taking a walk, holding hands, enjoying the nip in the air and the surf pounding inches away from their feet.

"An angle that can be jealous if he see you" Zhane called as Astronema smiled and lay her head on his shoulder, not know that Athena was watch them from a big rock.

"Zhane, you know how to make me smile" Astronema called as Athena cover her mouth from laugh.

"And what about your friends?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah sometime" Astronema answered as Athena was about to attack when Zoisite teleport in and grabbing Athena's hair and teleport away.

"What was that?" Zhane asked as Astronema look at the rock and saw Zoisite's teleport in.

"Friends will dead when I saw them again" Astronema answered as Zhane nodded.

"You may want to behave or I may ask you to go something" Zhane called as Astronema look at him.

"What?" Astronema asked as Zhane sigh.

"About every two years, my family, the Hawks have a dance; my father is live and is live in secreting. My brother had to open his month about us so he want me to invited you to join us if you want" Zhane answered as Astronema kiss him on the lips.

"My answered is yes" Astronema smiled as Zhane kiss her.

"You know since we had been dating, I see men look at you, they have jealous" Zhane called as Astronema watch him clime up some rocks.

Zhane:

I wasn't jealous before we met

Now every man I see is a potential threat as he jumper off the rocks

And I'm possessive, it isn't nice

You've heard me saying that fighting was my only vice

But now it isn't true

Now everything is new

And all I've learned has overturned

I beg of you...as he lean in to kiss him but she push him away from.

Astronema:

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

She walked away from him and leaned against a rock and continued to sing.

Astronema:

It was like shooting a sitting duck as Zhane smiled as he shoots an image bow to her.

A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck

I still don't know what you've done with me

A grown-up woman should never fall so easily

I feel a kind of fear

When I don't have you near

Unsatisfied, I skip my pride

I beg you dear...

Astronema crawled up to him as he sat in the sand he held her head hand, acting like he was gonna kiss her, but he backed up and laid her down on the sand, him above her.

Zhane:

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

Both:

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me as they kiss when Astronema saw Catwoman try to get her attention.

"I will be right back" Astronema called get up and walk to Catwoman, who was hiding bee hide a rock. "What?

"Ecliptor is wander where you are? He called about 10 times and be ask for you" Catwoman answered as Astronema roll her eyes.

"Call him back and told him that I went to the movie and maybe back later" Astronema ordered as Catwoman nodded and teleport away then Astronema walk back to Zhane.

"Who was that?" Zhane asked.

"A friend, she come and told me that Ecliptor is wanders where I am" Astronema answered.

"Don't worry, when the time comes, we told everyone together" Zhane called give Astronema a kiss on the forehead.

Later that, Astronema teleport back Catwoman's hideout, was Catwoman was tried to seduce Batman.

"I could give you more happiness than anyone in the world" Catwoman called as Astronema try not to laugh.

"How do you propose to do that?" Batman asked as Astronema hide and saw Athena and Zoisite was there.

"By being your partner in life, I mean it's me and you against the world" Catwoman answered as Zoisite feel on something that get Catwoman's attention. "Zoisite" as Zoisite comes out.

"Do you think she know we here?" Athena asked in whisper.

"Yes, I do" Catwoman's voice answered as Astronema and Athena look up and saw her.

"Athena's idea" Astronema yelped as Athena give her an evil look.

"I would love to hear how the dark princess' date went" a voice demanded as they all look around.

"I think I see pink" Athena observed as they saw Aphrodite, the goddess of love appearing in a shower of pink sparkles. The men in that room naming Batman, Robin and all of Catwoman's henchmen jaws feel to the flood.

"I start wonder how you and her are family" Astronema wandered as Catwoman and Zoisite nodded.

"Oh, you girls, jokers" Aphrodite smiled as Athena try to grabbing her neck but Catwoman hold her back.

"Why are you here?" Astronema asked.

"I want to see if the rumors were true that Astronema has a heart for a power ranger" Aphrodite answered as Catwoman look at Athena, who now was hiding behind Zoisite.

"My love is not of your bussing, yes, you are the goddess of love but stay out and if you get my bussing, you never a good body again" Astronema warned as Catwoman hold her back. "Cat…let go" as Catwoman let go of Astronema.

"I the goddess of love, it is my bussing…boys, close your mouths" Aphrodite smiled as the men do what Aphrodite ask.

"Men, leave, now" Athena ordered as Astronema sent them a little purple lighting to get them out.

"Okay, we leave" Batman announced know Astronema's angry as the men leaf.

"Well?" The girls asked Astronema.

"What? Two of my friends were there and watching" Astronema answered look at Athena and Zoisite, who were trying look innocence.

"We don't know what you are talking about" Athena smiled as Zoisite giggle.

"He asks me to go with him to a ball and cover your ears" Astronema announced as Athena, Catwoman and Zoisite cover their ears as Aphrodite let out a scream.

"Athena, how are you & her sisters again?" Catwoman asked as Zoisite nodded in agrees while Athena gives them the evil look.

"Cat, I really need your help" Astronema begged as Catwoman smiled.

"Okay, Astra, when the ball?" Catwoman asked as Astronema hugged and told when the ball was and binging design a dress for Astronema.

Two weeks later, Zhane was get really when Andros walks in.

"Zhane, I need you be lookout tonight" Andros called.

"Sorry, Andros, I have a dance to going, it be two years sine I saw everyone" Zhane announced check himself in a mirror.

"The Hawks ball, only time, your father is himself and the time, Slade get drunk" Andros laughed as Zhane smiled

"Yeah, see you later" Zhane called teleport away.

At Catwoman's hideout, Zhane was waiting in the living room with Athena and Zoisite.

"So you are Zhane?" Athena asked as Zoisite look at her and roll her eyes.

"Yes, which one of you is Athena?" Zhane answered as Zoisite smiled with giggle.

"Sorry, we don't introduce who we are. I Zoisite, and this is Athena, we like sister to Astronema" Zoisite answered.

"Yeah, Astronema talk about you two, how you guys are there for her but where the one dress up as a cat?" Zhane asked look around.

"Catwoman, she helping Astronema" Athena answered.

"Catwoman, that name sound familiar" Zhane called when Catwoman come down.

"Can this be Zhane, the one who stole Astronema's heart?" Catwoman asked as Athena and Zoisite step out of her away.

"Now I remember, Batman told me about you, you have a _thing_ for him" Zhane answered as Catwoman blush while Athena and Zoisite giggle.

"He…saving my life" Catwoman added.

"Yeah right" Athena whispered while Zoisite looks up and saw Astronema.

"OMG, Athena, look" Zoisite smiled as Athena and Zhane look.

"Wow" Zhane was breathless; Astronema was angle that fall from Haven.

"Astronema, look at you, you look…lovely" Athena called.

"Zhane, what do you think?" Astronema asked. She was wearing a blood red, spaghetti-strapped dress that hugged her every curve. Her blond hair picked up in a bun and black shoes that matched her purse and poncho.

"I think you only look beautiful to me" Zhane answered kiss her hands.

"Okay, let me take a picture of you two and then you can be only you away" Catwoman called take out of her camera and toke a picture.

"Okay, Cat, we leavening" Astronema called as Zhane and her teleport away.

"You think Ecliptor will found out?" Zoisite asked sat down.

"I really don't know, but we must promise ours left that we keep Astronema happy" Athena answered as they lay their hands on each other and made a promised.

At the ball, Zhane was dance with Astronema.

"Okay, be warned, my uncle, Ian, he think that women are nothing but slave" Zhane warned as the song ending.

"You don't like him that mush?" Astronema asked as Zhane letting her outside.

"No, he okay but the way he was to women make me and Slade sick, that away my father keep me and Slade away from him most of the time. There one person that my father forbidden me see or talk to is Yasha" Zhane answered.

"Who is Yasha?"

"He was my father's older brother but he has heart of evil, when my father was kid, grow up, he was crow pharaoh and had much care then him and the other siblings. Yasha hate him that when my father was taking the thorn, Yasha shooting a light bore to him but father stop by throw about a fire ball but Yasha run away. Father was okay for many years, meets my mom, married and had me, Slade and Khane".

"Khane, I never hear of him" when a person walk out to them.

"Do I hear my name by called? Or my ears bunt?" the person asked.

"Khane, you know when your name is by call" Zhane answered hugged him. "Oh, Khane, meet my girlfriend, Astronema, Astronema, meet my younger brother, Khane" as Khane and Astronema shake hands.

"Pop and Slade warned me about stay on her good side" Khane called as Zhane sign. "Pop want me told you _she _here" as Zhane look in and saw someone he don't want see.

"Why is Christen here?" Astronema asked as Khane and Zhane look at her. "We use to going to school together" as Zhane and Khane nodded.

"Zhane-poo" A voice called as Astronema, Zhane and Khane cover their ears.

"Christen, nice to see you again after two years" Khane said.

"Khane, I was not talking to you, I was talk to Zhane, who is standing next…Astronema" Christen called in shocking.

"Yeah, she my girlfriend" Zhane added wrapping an arm around Astronema and kiss on the head.

"Sine when?" as Khane walk away.

"About 4 weeks" Astronema answered with smiled.

"Zhane, why are you date her? Everyone here knows that you and I are soul mates" Christen asked as Zhane let go of Astronema.

"No, Christen, I don't love you, I never will" Zhane said taking Astronema's hand and walk back inside.

"Wait unite Andros hears about this" Christen whispered walk away from the ball.

Inside, Zhane was sat down and think while Astronema dance with Slade.

"Why dose Christen thinks that Zhane loves her, Slade?" Astronema asked.

"My grandfather had idea to marring Zhane and Christen to each other but my father doesn't like it so he had stop it, Christen thought after Zhane would marry for really because he love her but he nearly get kill from war and he never really love her, so Christen give up" Slade answered as Astronema let out a breath. "But when she learn he was live, she starting talk my grandfather again about the marring thing and that all I know" added as Astronema look at Zhane with worry in her eyes, she was maybe going lost him.

"Thanks for the dance" Astronema thanked walk back to Zhane.

At the table, Zhane was thinking not knowing that Astronema sat down next to him.

Astronema called "Zhane, Slade told me everything, are you okay?" lay her hand on his.

"Yeah" Zhane answered.

"You can told me if there something brother you" as Zhane look at her.

"Thank you" kisses her.

"Get a room" Slade joked with Khane.

"Let go" Zhane called taking Astronema's hand and teleport back at Catwoman's hideout.

At Catwoman's hideout, Catwoman was read while Athena and Zoisite were play cards when Ecliptor teleport in.

"Ecliptor, for the last time, she come back and she in the shower" Catwoman said not look up from her book.

"Stop lied" Ecliptor answered.

"What are you talking about?" Athena asked put down 3 cards down.

"For the last four weeks, you three had be lying for her" Ecliptor added "The red ranger had called me and told me that someone he knows saw Astronema with the silver ranger at the Hawks' ball and said that they are date, now, which one of you three will told me the truth?" as Catwoman throw her book down in angry.

"Ecliptor, we all here love Astronema so do you…I know you don't like the power rangers but you will not break them up and if you do, I will not hold back my claws" Catwoman threatened him as Athena and Zoisite stop to watch.

"Catwoman, I don't fear you, for I know you, yourself have a soft heart for the Batman but you both can't be other" Ecliptor called when Astronema and Zhane teleport in.

"What going here?" Astronema asked walk in with Zhane.

"Get away from her" Ecliptor yelled push Zhane away from her.

"Ecliptor, what is with you?" Astronema asked knee down to Zhane and hold him.

"My princess, he use you, he tried to get you to feel in love with him to inform about Zordon then break you heart" Ecliptor answered.

"I wouldn't do that, I love her more then life itself" Zhane called get up. "How do you hear about that?"

"The red ranger had called me and told me that someone he knows saw Astronema with you at the Hawks' ball and said that they are date" Ecliptor answered.

"Christen" Astronema called in angry.

"Yes, she said that her and Zhane are marring" Ecliptor answered.

"Now, I feel sick, we not marring, and we will never be, I would marry a wolf then her" Zhane added.

"Gods, I hate her" Astronema called.

"Ecliptor, we talk tomorrow; it late and I bet Astronema is tired" Catwoman added taking Astronema's arm and dig her out of there with Athena and Zoisite.

"Silver Ranger, from the tone of your voice, you truly do love her" Ecliptor called as Zhane stand his ground. "But if you do break her, I will kill you" teleport away.

"Andros" Zhane said teleport way.

In Catwoman's guess room, Astronema was out of her dress and in one of Catwoman's pj.

"Catwoman, do you think that Ecliptor will try keeping me and Zhane will from each other?" Astronema asked laid down.

"Honey, he has to get though me to break you two up. Astronema, I know you longer, I never see you this happy or in love" Catwoman answered.

"We agreed with her, Astra, Ecliptor has to get though us" Athena added as Zoisite hugged Astronema then kissed her forehead.

"See you guys later" Zoisite called teleport away.

"I better go too, father is wander why I come here and not take care of my work" Athena called teleport away too.

"Good night, Astronema" Catwoman hugged Astronema for the night and walk out.

"I hope you right" Astronema called lay down and feel sleep.

On the Megaship, Andros was doing night watch when Zhane walk in.

"Zhane how was the dance?" Andros asked as Zhane give him a look.

"Why do you call Ecliptor and told him what Christen told you?" Zhane asked.

"I was product our team" Andros answered.

"And believe her about me and her, marry?"

"I don't say that"

"Then who do?"

"I don't know, but if you want keep date, find by me, Zhane, you can keep date her"

"Thanks, Andros but I though you hating her?"

"I do but if she make you happy, I okay with it" as Zhane smiled and hugged him.

The next morning, Astronema was eating with Athena and Zoisite. Catwoman get up and walk onto the kitchen.

"Okay, we have a problem, Ecliptor now know about our Juliet" Catwoman called sat down.

"Who?" Astronema asked as Zoisite smiled.

"Juliet is form the famous Earth playwright, William Shakespeare. She is main character in his play, _Romeo and Juliet_. The play was about Romeo felling love with Juliet and she felled the same but their families hate each other, however, their love was so strong, that they dead in each others arms" Catwoman answered as Athena look at her and then move little away from her.

"Read love stories again?" Athena asked with a smiled.

"Shut up" Catwoman yelled slip Athena on the shoulder.

"Dark Specter is evening us date because Zhane is one of his sons, he is a princes and I'm princess so we okay" Astronema called.

"**WHAT**?" Ecliptor's voice yelled into the room.

"Oh no" all 4 called as Ecliptor walk in.

"He a prince and a son of Dark Specter" Ecliptor said "But he a power ranger" added as Catwoman get up.

"Ecliptor, you have a _thing _on the yellow ranger" Athena called as everyone look at him.

"Athena, you have a big mouth" Ecliptor added. "Beside, everyone knows that she and the red ranger are in a relationship" as Astronema shock her head.

"No, she isn't, Andros told them that he is marring and that she single, that what Zhane told me" Astronema answered.

"What her name?" Catwoman asked.

"Ashley, she in foster Home and the foster parents' last name are Hammond but her real last name is Kyle" Astronema answered as Catwoman look away to the floor. "One of your sisters" added as Ashley walk in,

"That right, I know who you were the fist time we meet; Astronema. Cat is my older sister and my protector when I need her. We don't hide secret from each other" Ashley added as Athena and Zoisite look at Ecliptor.

"You hear everything, right?" Athena asked with a smiled.

"I have good ears" Ashley smiled look at Catwoman, who smiled back.

"What about the other rangers? I have a feeling that Andros told them" Zoisite asked before drinking some water.

"He did, everyone was in shock but I more shock to learn that Zhane prince of evil but he a ranger" replied Ashley sat down next to Catwoman.

"He the middle child of three" Astronema added as Zhane and Khane walk in.

"I told you someone so beautify, was called your name" Khane joked.

"Prince Zhane, Prince Khane" Ecliptor called bowing to them.

"My father wishes to see you, Ecliptor" Zhane called as Ecliptor nodded and teleport away.

"Hey, Ashley, maybe you and Ecliptor can double date with them" Khane joked when he meet the floor. "I was joke, Catwoman" as Zhane and Astronema walk away.

Outside, Astronema was look out at the ocean. Zhane was thinking about what happen.

"Zhane" Astronema called as Zhane look up at her. "You okay?" sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I was thinking about lot of anything" Zhane answered wrapping a arm around her when something hit him on the head. "What?" look around and saw Catwoman throw a sown ball to him.

"Catwoman, what are you doing?" Astronema asked about to run after her with Zhane.

"You follow, you see" Catwoman called run away.

"Where is she lead us?" Zhane asked as they stop in the middle of the woods where there was a waterfall and river. Catwoman was nowhere in seen.

"A place in your heart call Upendi" Catwoman's voice called from a tree then put their nose together like a shape of a heart.

Catwoman:

There's a place where the crazy moon

Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon

And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom

Will carry you away

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines

And the rhino rhumba in a conga line

And the pink flamingoes are intertwined

As the stars come out to play

In Upendi

Where the passion fruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will lead you there

Astronema:

Where is it?

Catwoman:

No place you don't take with you...

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep

Better hold your breath cause the water's deep

It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap

But falling's half the fun!

In Upendi

Where the passion fruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take you there

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow

From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro

But you'll find Upendi wherever you are

Oh underneath the sun

Astronema:

Upendi-- it means "love", doesn't it?

Catwoman:

Welcome to Upendi!

Catwoman and CHORUS:

In Upendi

Where the passion fruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take you there

Astronema:

Upendi!

Catwoman and CHORUS:

Down In Upendi

Way down

In Upendi as Astronema and Zhane dace way.

"I do love her like a sister" Astronema joked as they swim down in the river. They don't know that they would be watch by Ecliptor and the other rangers.

"Your sister dose have romance bone in her" Ecliptor smiled.

"I know, that why is my best sister, next May" Ashley agreed when Catwoman embrace her from behind.

"When it come to my friends, I do anything" Catwoman smiled as Ashley and the other smiled. She help her best friend with love without Aphrodite. Astronema and Zhane share a kiss under the moonlight.

**The End**


End file.
